


I...am having a weeb moment

by R3ads2MuchDouj1n



Series: White briefs....brief here meaning short, whcih is what these are. [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cannon? Sorry I don't know her, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ads2MuchDouj1n/pseuds/R3ads2MuchDouj1n
Summary: Not even gonna lie, my heart isn't in this, but it won't leave me be, so I'm gonna make it all your collective problem.





	I...am having a weeb moment

It had seemed like a good idea when Peter had folded the cloth this morning, as he'd twisted the long white linen strip around his body he'd thought to himself _this is going really well_. Too well, apparently, seven hours of walking around the city in the high heat of summer had the new garment drooping and bugling in all the wrong places, making him look like he had handles on his hips and riding further and further between his ass cheeks. _Maybe white guys really shouldn't wear stuff like this_, he thought as he grasped the door knob to his bedroom.

As he leaned on the door till it shut, slumping down to the ground he felt the disappointing white mess he was wearing for underwear ride up. Never in his life had Peter so quickly ripped off his clothes, he was putting on some normal goddamn underwear after this, but as the jeans hit the floor and the tightly wrapped white fabric stretched over the little bump at crotch level, he forgot about anything other than the bottle of SPF 50 that he had in his backpack. Sliding the bright blue container from his pack he sat down in the chair of his desk. His jeans still around his ankles.

Peter squirted out a blob of the white sun-proofing fluid into his right hand, clapping it open and closed with a satisfying squish squish, with the other he lifted the uppermost edge of the improvised g-string and saw his little member standing and straining against the tight fabric, there was barely enough room for the full few inches he had. But still he plunged his clasped hand into the tight space and began pumping.His hand straining to keep itself in the tight triangular shape of the fundoshi's front as it pumped and furiously squished him in a gooey, slimy, hot embrace. 

The fabric grew wet with the sunscreen and dripped out of the edges staining the old wood of his desk chair. As it did he felt and smelt the climax coming, felt the swarming of bees in his stomach that built in pressure as he continued to make silky smooth jerks in a cloth g-string that he'd ordered from Japan on a whim. He came in a burst of hip thrusts and hand pumps he came and felt the fabric grow wetter with a warmer more human fluid, he smelt the sweaty, salty tang of cum fill the air. As his cheeks rested ont he cold hard wood of his desk chair he thought one thought very clearly and it was this:

_I should have ordered more of these things._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was shorter than normal...
> 
> ...but, uh yeah, hope you enjoyed
> 
> :)


End file.
